Day off
by AmethystFox
Summary: Russia has arranged for a day off... but he can't remember why. So he visits Toris.
1. Chapter 1

Typical Disclaimer: I don't own Axis powers - Hetalia.

This was my first Hetalia fic right here so if there are any mess ups let me know...I think I got most everything. ;;

* * *

Ivan entered his personal office humming pleasantly to himself as he laid out the day's itinerary in his head. He'd been fairly busy lately and had been working a bit later than he normally did lately, such was the life of a feared nation. He paused and took a deep breath of a sweet fragrance that filled his office; sun flowers. A single sun flower had been laid across his desk just like yesterday, the day before and most likely tomorrow. He took great pleasure as he shortened the stem and set the new arrival in a bright blue vase with several others. All in varying degrees of stages from the relatively new to a few badly fading sun flowers which he disposed off. "One for everyday of the year." He smiled and eased himself into a large leather chair as he stared of into space."My little admirer is very determined. Sneaking into my office everyday like this. But still..." he slumped forward onto his desk, cheek in hand. "...I am getting tired of all this waiting, yes?" He continued about his business only to find some of them already complete. Confused, but happy, he opened his scheduling book to find a pink slip of paper. _ah,yes. I remember now, Latvia is on vacation. Time for servant number two_.

"Now looky here! I've said it a hundred times! I'm not joining with Russia! And for pete's sake tell him to rephrase what he says." Estonia sighed as America went on another rant about how cracked Russia was. Although true, but it was a bit tiring hearing it so often. He jumped as his cell phone buzzed and began to tremor lightly. Only one person would call him during a meeting. He slipped the phone out of his pocket and paled considerably. "Fer god's sake everyone keeps thinkin he's gonna rape them or somethin! 'Become one...' my boot!" America paused "Estonia?"

The phone rang several times before Ivan heard the familiar voice of one of his toys. "H-Hello Russia sir." The nervous voice made him smile. "Estonia! How good of you to pick up! Lithuania seems to have done all my work for me today. Come, you will help me to solve our over populate prison problem. Very easy you see we will take the surplus prisoners to the shooting range er I mean Population Control Center. You will help me yes?" Estonia paled even more as did America, who could hear Russia easily across the table. "But Russia sir I cannot..." "Why not?!" Ivan tossed a heavy revolver onto his desk, he had been playing, what else?, Russian Roulette. He heard the other man's throat clearing on the phone and pouted. "Russia sir, you told me last week to take care of things today so that you could have a day off. I'm currently in the middle of your Goodwill meeting with America..." Estonia's voice was drowned out by America's "'Goodwill'?! 'Goodwill' my heroically tight ass!! What 'good' could happen by 'becoming one' with Russia?" Ivan smirked, America was such an interesting man. Annoying, but interesting. "Why good for me of course!" he answered happily, practically hearing their eyes roll. "Well since I brought this onto myself, I shall leave it in your capable and 'useful' hands." America snickered and Estonia gave him the ' please don't ask' look and Russia hung up and slouched again. Well fudge, now what?

Ivan went for a walk after several more rounds of Russian Roulet. "Bored bored bored." He passed by a small two story home with white paint and blue shutters. The smell wafting from an open window made his mouth water. He checked the time on his pocket watch then looked at the name on the mail box "Lorinaitis? Ah! Toris!" Happy day! Something to do! He stopped halfway to the door when music caught his ear. But it was the occasional thuds that really made him grin. _could he really be? _He hurried quietly to the open window and peeked in. There, stood Toris in nothing but pajama bottoms and a whit apron smeared with what appeared to be pancake batter. He danced across the stone floor using a slightly drippy whisk as a microphone. Ivan had to bite his hand to keep from laughing too loud. Never in his dreams had he ever thought to catch something like this. He whipped out a small spy camera and took several pictures. It wasn't too long before he caught himself staring very intently at the play of muscles in the arms and back. It took a good deal of will power, but he managed to pull himself together long enough to knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania flipped over the pancakes he was making for breakfast/ lunch and swayed his hips to the fast rhythm. He barely heard the door knock over the loud volume and danced over to the door, ending in a air guitar solo before peeking out of the door's peep hole. Never in his life did he hurry so much to turn off a stereo. Still a bit confused and worried he opened the door quickly before Russia could get angry. Completely forgetting his state of dress.

It took all the will Russia had not to tackle Lithuania. Standing there before him was the very man Russia doted on and admittedly wanted to 'become one' with him and only him. His eyes locked onto a particularly tasty looking streak of batter on the other man's neck. Ripping his eyes away, he addressed the half dressed Liet before him. "My, my, Lithuania so noisy around here. But it does smell so good." He invited himself in and looked about "I don't think I've been to your home before Toris." He whipped around as Liet shut the door, bringing them mere inches apart. "Tell me Toris, are you always this under dressed at home." The panicked look on Toris face was priceless as he hastily mutter a "no sir," and ran off to dress properly. Or would have, but Ivan caught is arm in a fierce grip that didn't quite hurt. "But Toris, I didn't say you had to change. Are you, embarrassed?" Liet blushed a bright pink from the neck, up. Ivan pulled him forward and licked batter from the shorter man's neck, taking great delight in the almost needy whimper he received. Before moving away quickly into the kitchen "I always did love pancakes." He made himself at home at the table, waiting expectantly.

Liet's entire body burned beneath a terrible blush that left no skin cell unchanged. Russia had always been a bit weird but that. That had been a bit much. Had Russia figured out what he had been doing for so long? He glanced towards a door on the other side of the room before heading back into the kitchen. He'd have to make more pancakes to accommodate his new guest. Not that he minded.

After cooking Russia made Toris remove the apron, exposing his chest and stomach. He had never in his life been buff but he was far from pudgy. But working for Russia had changed that slightly. Where lean muscles appeared on his arms now, years ago had just been soft flesh. His stomach was the same way, not a six pack per se', But definitely firm. Something he was rather proud of. Afterward, Russia stood and smiled creepily at him. "Sir?" "I have remembered why I cleared my schedule for the day. Hurry and dress Toris, today marks another year that you've been in my company. We should celebrate, yes?!" He nodded his head, knowing that arguing would be useless.

"Toris, I know I said we'd go where ever you liked but, why the aquarium of all places?" Ivan peered into a vary large tank filled with various sharks and fish. They were all alone inside a large room made to accommodate the masses. Three of the four thirty foot walls were made of thick glass, giving the appearance of truly being in the ocean. The only light source was the tank itself, turning everything a dark shade of blue. Toris stood at the back of the room, admiring the play of light on Russia's face, hair and coat. It was almost like a date,except he knew that Russia would ask something horrendous of him later and would most likely hold this over his head. "I like this room in particular Russia sir. It's very calming to come here and just sit and relax in the dark." Toris grinned and approached the tank, staring of into space.

Russia approached Liet from behind and unbuttoned his coat. Without hesitation he reached out and pulled Toris to his chest, using the coat to keep them both warm. "R-Russia sir, what are you doing? I don't think you should do this where people can see. They might think something weird and-" He ignored the nervous protest and tightened his grip around the younger man and leaned in close to his ear. "Do be quiet before I get aggravated." Liet froze as he felt Ivan's breath on his ear, sending little waves of shivers up his spine. "Toris, I'm getting tired of this play. Tell me, where do you get so many sun flowers? I know it's you Toris." He bent his head and kissed the vulnerable skin of his neck before nipping gently at an exposed earlobe. Toris gasped and felt his whole body tremble. _oh god he knows. But for how long_? "I haven't a clue what you speak of sir." Oh he was in trouble now. He may be able to get away with more than most people but not always.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia smiled innocently "You lie...I'm almost proud of you." He bit down on the soft flesh of the neck and shoulder, releasing a delicious cry from Toris. He reached down with one hand and felt up beneath his sweater and grazed against warm skin. Liet groaned with both pain and pleasure. The feel of Ivan's cool hands on his flushed skin made him crave more. The coolness traveled up to tease his nipples, hardening them to an almost painful point. His breath became so ragged he could no longer speak, no longer protest and he didn't want to. He'd been waiting a long time for this. Toris turned around inside the coat and removed his sweater. The surprised look on Ivan's face just made his pant a bit tighter. He glanced around the dark room. Nothing but curious fish and a black painted wall. Large hands caressed his bare back. "Oh? Don't tell me you give up already?" Russia leaned forward and kissed Liet's forehead but was stopped. "No." Toris slipped his arms around Ivan's necked forcing him down for an intense kiss. Not that Russia resisted. The feel of of Russia's lips and tongue drove Liet crazy. Crazy enough to turn them both around and back them into the glass. He bit down on Russia's lip and pressed their hips together. He could feel the evidence of their passion through their pants. He kissed Ivan again then struggled to remove his shirt as well. " ah ah aahh." Ivan quickly opened his coat, tossing it off to the side and exposing Toris's half naked body. "Very sorry Toris, but my patience has run out for now." He grabbed Liet and pins him against the freezing glass and rains down kisses and nips all along the brunet's neck, face, and trailing down his chest. The farther down he went, the more excited he became. "I-Ivan....oh god yes." The sounds his lover was making only encouraged him. He made his way to the pants and buried his face into the groin. "Do you want me to touch it?" he squeezed the large bulge. "Want me to suck it?" He locked gazes with Liet as he unbuttoned the slacks. "I want you to say it Toris." He slowly unzipped the pants and pulled them down, revealing a pair of red boxers. Which he removed as well. Liet's face was blood red with both embarrassment and passion. _My god, I might explode if he doesn't touch me_. "Sir, I...p-please...please I need your lips on me." A quick kiss to "lil Liet's" head was all he got. _what?! _"that is all you required yes?" Russia made as if to move away but hands on the back of his head forcing it back to the throbbing manhood before him. "Please...I beg you. Please s-suck me." He wasted no time. Ivan licked the underside very tenderly, massaging the balls gently before pulling each side into his mouth.

Liet moaned and jerked as Russia worked him over. The cold of the glass against his heated skin only helped to heighten the pleasure. Every touch seared his skin even through the leather gloves Ivan wore. Every stroke of his tongue every nip against his tender flesh left him begging for more to the point where he found himself tugging hard on Russia hair. "Toris." He released the hair "Sorry sir." "No no. I like it rough." he swallowed Liet's shaft suddenly and sucked hard, taking in as much as he could. Liet choked and groaned Ivans' name repeatedly as he was brought closer and closer to ecstasy. "I-I'm gonna" he panted and struggled to remove his member from Ivans' mouth but he couldn't. _Oh god no, he's gonna actually swallow my... _"ah!" it was too much for him to handle. His hips jerked with the force of his orgasm. The look on Russia face was of pure pleasure as he took all his lover had to offer. His own erection bulged evidently in his own pants. He took a few steps back to admire the view. His precious Toris slumped in the floor. Naked, spent, and absolutely delicious looking. He was almost tempted to take advantage of him again. Russia pick up his coat and spread it over Liet who stood shakily and held the thick warm fabric tight against him. Seeing the smaller man in his stirred something in Russia's chest. _Love I wonder_? He kissed Toris's cheek and lifted fully from the ground wedding style. Toris panicked and protested but held on to Russia. "Ivan, but, but my cloths! Wait , don't carry me out like this!" Ivan simply smiled and walked out still carrying him "I'll by you more. Some more befitting for my girlfriend, and Toris, I'm Russia, what could anyone say if I made wonderful love to you in public, da?"

Toris's breath caught in his throat at his words but he smiled and hugged himself tighter to Ivan's chest. "I love you, Ivan." Russia chuckled "I love you too Toris. Save your strength til we get to your place...you'll need it da?" Liet suddenly remembered Ivan's very noticeable erection and swallowed hard. Yes, he would definitely need it.


End file.
